Femme Fatale
by Nicot
Summary: Eren y Levi son músicos y vocalistas exitosos: Levi en el rock, Eren en el j-pop. Pero también deben hacerse pasar por mujeres para lograr su cometido. (UA) (One-shot) Crack.
**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

 **Advertencias** : _Yaoi_ (temática homosexual). Universo alterno. Palabras altisonantes.

 **Pareja** : _Riren_ o _Ereri_ (a interpretación del lector)

 **Notas del fic** : Antes que nada, este fic es una broma. Aquí, Eren y Levi son cantantes que, en el escenario, se ven como _mujeres_ : Levi luce como una combinación entre Amy Lee, Tarja Turunen y Mana-sama; Eren, por otro lado, luce como Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. Entonces, Levi representa el rock o metal sinfónico y Eren el _J-pop_ dulce pero extraño (como Kyary). Los nombres artísticos de Levi y Eren son _Kuchel_ y _Erin_ , respectivamente.

Por último, _Kokuritsu_ se refiere al Estadio Olímpico de Tokio, famoso (entre varias cosas) por sus conciertos.

Sin más, el fic.

* * *

 **Femme Fatale**

—Dinos, Kuchel, ¿qué piensas de Erin? Se está volviendo un símbolo de moda entre los jóvenes.

Ah, los medios adoraban las preguntas estúpidas.

Amaban preguntarle a Levi sobre el choque de estilos, cuando era obvio que ya sabían lo que él opinaba: El moreno aborrecía que los _poperos_ tomaran un montón de letras sin sentido y sonidos pegajosos y los llamaran _música_ ; mientras su banda y él se preocupaban por crear algo nuevo, complejo, original, que dejara un mensaje, algo poético, de calidad… Sin embargo, ellos –que tanto corazón le entregaban a su música y que se esforzaban tanto– tenían menor reconocimiento que aquéllos a quienes Levi llamaba _basura_ con todos los dientes.

Suspiró, antes de relamerse los labios pintados de un intenso rojo y responder, con una voz ligeramente grave pero aterciopelada, un tono similar al de una mujer firme, segura y autoritaria.

—Qué pienso de Erin, dices. —Parafraseó Levi.

—Sí. ¿Qué opinas de su música?

… Pero todos ya sabían lo que pensaba.

—Erin es una estúpida —declaró, hastiado—, una descerebrada que hace movimientos ridículos y que hace canciones con el culo.

Y, en ese mismo momento, en otro programa de televisión en otra ciudad, una castaña respondía:

—… yo admiro mucho a Kuchel. Es un ejemplo para mí; canta hermoso, tiene un dominio de música de ópera increíble. Kuchel y yo tenemos estilos muy diferentes, pero me encanta lo que hace. —Replicó, sonriendo dulcemente, en un programa decorado de colores cálidos donde todos eran amables.

Mientras que, a kilómetros de ahí, un moreno contestaba en un programa más oscuro:

—… es decir, si le pides una canción a mi culo, te daría como resultado uno de los éxitos de Erin.

El público se rió ante tanta maldad e ironía.

Erin, sentada con su traje colorido y extravagante, sonrió de nuevo y siguió hablándole al conductor:

—Kuchel es multi-instrumentista. Fui a uno de sus conciertos hace tiempo, ella es capaz de tocar el piano, la guitarra eléctrica o el chelo y cantar a la vez, ¡y lo hace estupendamente! Sus líricas son impresionantes. Realmente pone el corazón en todo lo que hace, la respeto mucho.

Mientras tanto, la mujer de cabellos largos y negros, con un maquillaje cargado al estilo gótico, respondía:

—Erin es una especie de vómito en la industria. Pero bueno, las niñas taradas tienen que escuchar algo que sus cerebritos puedan entender, ¿no es así? Y gastar el dinero de sus padres en alguna tontería. —Criticó, seriamente— No pretendo que las niñas imbéciles puedan entender nuestras creaciones, por eso van y apoyan a Erin.

Entonces, ambos conductores respondieron a la vez:

—Muchas gracias por sus palabras.

El público de las dos mujeres chilló sus nombres, adorándolas, mientras cada una se levantaba en lugares distintos. Erin haciendo una reverencia al conductor y diciéndole: "Gracias por invitarme, ¡fue un placer estar aquí! ¡Amo este programa!" para luego dirigirse a sus fanáticos y gritarles "¡chicos, nos vemos en el _Kokuritsu_ este sábado! ¡Gracias por todo! ¡Los amo!" recibiendo aullidos de gusto y varios "¡Erin, te amamos!" como respuesta… mientras que, en otro estudio, la mujer de cabellos negros se levantaba masticando un "tch" fastidiado, dándose la vuelta y dejando atrás a un público que le gritaba "¡Kuchel, eres preciosa! ¡Cantas hermoso! ¡Eres mi diosa!".

Era el final de la entrevista.

* * *

—La puta que te parió. ¿Qué son estos tacones de mierda? Sin duda, los inventó un imbécil que odiaba a las mujeres. —Refunfuñó Levi, enfurecido, mientras se quitaba los tacos de los pies.

—No puedes combinar un vestido gótico como ése con unas sandalias o tenis, Levi… —Le explicó Erwin, guardando su bajo en su estuche— Yo no sé de moda, pero es pura lógica.

Y antes de que Levi le respondiera con su característica amabilidad, se escuchó una voz escandalosa:

—¡¿Cómo está mi linda Kuchel?! —Preguntó Hanji por los aires, dándoles vuelta a las baquetas de la batería entre sus dedos como era su costumbre, y agregó— ¡Mi Kuchel, mi dulce boca del diablo que canta como coro de ángeles!

Ante esto, Levi rezongó con odio:

—Te voy a estrellar los lentes, gafas de mierda.

—Traigo repuesto, amor. —Replicó la castaña, tirándole un beso. Levi poniendo una cara de infinito fastidio y repugnancia.

—Vuelve a decirme "amor" y te voy a meter tus baquetas por el culo. —Murmuró, peligrosamente.

—¡Bien! Después de esa muestra de amistad, ya podemos ir a casa. Descansen. —Expresó Erwin, mientras Mike le quitaba su bajo por la correa del estuche y se lo echaba a uno de sus hombros, el otro hombro ocupado con su guitarra eléctrica— Mike, no tienes que cargarlo… —Soltó el rubio, con educación y agrado por el detalle.

—… Vayan a vomitar amor a otro puto lado. —Gruñó el más bajito de la banda.

—Ay, Levi. Tienes veinticinco y eres peor que mi abuelito que les echa los perros a nuestros vecinitos cuando juegan en su jardín. —Explicó Hanji, con una risita.

—Quisiera tener unos putos perros asesinos y echártelos a ti, lentes de porquería. —Contestó el moreno, secamente.

Mientras los dos rubios salían, Hanji suspiró y comentó, un poco más seria y preocupada:

—Por cierto, Levi… sé que eres grosero y pues, con nosotros está bien… pero al menos en las entrevistas-

—No me digas qué carajos responder en las entrevistas. —La cortó él, fríamente— No me retracto de nada de lo que dije. De hecho, por si no te fijaste, me controlé _bastante_. Iba a decir que Erin es un costal de _mierda_. Que su música es _mierda_. Que su existencia y contribución al mundo es _mierda_.

Hanji abrió ligeramente los ojos, algo sorprendida.

—Vaya, suena a que te tengo que agradecer… —Señaló ella.

— _Deberías_. —Subrayó, mirándola sin expresión.

Ella bufó pesadamente.

—Estos días, intenta descansar. Deja la música un rato y relájate, te has esforzado mucho en las últimas presentaciones y composiciones. —Observó su amiga de infancia, sinceramente. Ni Mike ni Erwin estaban allí— Eres muy importante para nosotros. —Le hizo saber la muchacha, con una sonrisa.

Entonces, el moreno respondió muy bajito, con la mirada perdida en la nada.

—Tú también, lentes de mierda. Deja de meterte marihuana y duérmete para recuperar energía.

La chica sonrió.

—Pasa felices fiestas, chaparro. Te veré en enero.

—No me digas chaparro… —Le advirtió.

—Je, sabes que así nos llevamos. Yo soy lentes de mierda, y tú chaparro, microbio, _piojo_ -

—Ya lárgate, que tú sola estás extendiendo tu lista de razones para matarte. —Expresó el azabache, cortantemente.

—Y pasa feliz cumpleaños. —Le deseó ella, más bajito, abrazando a su amigo muy rápido y enfriándolo de asombro. Hanji sintió el vestido negro y elegante del vocalista contra su propio cuerpo, además de la tela más ligera cubriéndole unos brazos blanquísimos; su pelo azabache y liso hasta la cintura, una peluca que le quedaba genuina. Y todo eso para montar una farsa que la gente adoraba.

Levi no contestó a la felicitación, pero Hanji supo que era suficiente con que se dejara abrazar por ella.

—… Apestas. —Murmuró el más bajito. Su amiga sonrió y lo soltó.

—Hay fiesta en casa de Moblit. Si quieres venir, sabes que eres bienvenido. Llámame y pasaré por ti a la hora que quieras. —Propuso ella, dulcemente.

—Voy a descansar. —Decidió el azabache, con una expresión amarga que iba más allá. A un lugar que la castaña conocía.

Ella colocó su mano sobre la peluca negra, mirando al joven con comprensión.

—… Sé que no quieres hacer esto, pero sólo unos meses más. Estamos en la cima. Todos se han tragado el cuento. —Le dijo la chica, en voz baja.

—Me jode y me retuerce hablar y contestar como mujer. No tengo nada contra ellas, pero no soy una. —Destacó el moreno, fríamente.

Hanji asintió, comprensiva.

—Cantas como un ángel. —Le comentó, con gran admiración— De verdad, tu voz de ópera es impresionante. Es gracias a ti que hemos llegado hasta acá, pero si la gente te viera como hombre-

—Ya sé que no encaja con mi voz. La cagaría. —Interrumpió, con molestia.

Su amiga siguió hablando.

—Los que te conocemos sabemos cómo eres en realidad. —Confesó— Te queremos mucho así. Admiramos a Kuchel, pero admiramos mucho más a Levi. Hay tanto detrás de Kuchel, tanto detrás de esa simple voz: Atrás, hay un excelente hombre y amigo.

—Deja de decir estupideces —replicó, sin verla.

—Te lo digo de corazón. —Aseguró— Es muy valiente lo que estás haciendo. Y eres recompensado, pero como mujer… por ahora. Cuídate mucho y feliz navidad, pulga.

—No me digas _pulga_ , gafas de mierda.

La chica apretó su mano, sonriéndole a su amigo aunque Levi no la viera y, con las baquetas en la mano y su bolso al hombro, salió de ahí.

El moreno suspiró pesadamente. Desde pequeño, había querido formar una carrera musical. Sin embargo, con su madre escuchando ópera italiana todo el día –sopranos, mezzosopranos y unos pocos tenores–, el oído musical de Levi se había formado de esa manera. Aunque su voz fuera grave y ligeramente rasposa con un toque juvenil, al momento de cantar… no era así. A lo mucho, su canto oscilaba entre una mezzosoprano y una contralto. Y todo el mundo tomaba su voz como la de una cantante de ópera. Además, al final del día, la imagen _vendía_. Para esa voz, el mundo entero esperaba a una mujer; y no a cualquier mujer, a una _dama_. Era cierto que Levi estaba formado en ópera, música sinfónica y música de cámara… de hecho, Erwin y Levi eran los únicos que habían ido al conservatorio, mientras que Mike, el tecladista Moblit y Hanji sólo tocaban en bares y en la calle, pero habían participado en tantas bandas y eventos _underground_ que sabían tantas cosas que Levi y Erwin desconocían: Mike, Moblit y Hanji tenían conexiones, sabían qué puertas tocar y cómo improvisar música sin saber leer una sola nota, mientras que _el cejas_ y él eran los que aterrizaban esas composiciones, podían transcribirlas musicalmente y hacer arreglos más pulidos y limpios. Sin embargo, aunque Mike, Moblit y Hanji vinieran de la escena rock _underground_ y Levi y Erwin de la música clásica, les gustaba el rock por igual.

Así fue cómo fundieron todo.

Pero nadie dijo que sería fácil. No con el _enano_.

Después de que Levi hubo rechazado a cada pobre vocalista que fue a audicionar –con órdenes secas como: "Cántame en fa menor" "¿Qué mierda es eso? ¿En qué puto universo eso es _fa menor_?"–… los miembros de la banda estaban francamente estresados. En las cuarenta audiciones que hubo, la canción que interpretaban era la misma para todos. Hasta que, mientras esperaban al último de los audicionantes, con los ánimos por el suelo y la desesperación de encontrar a alguien que pasara el _control de calidad_ del más bajito, oyeron una voz cantar una estrofa _exactamente_ como querían escucharla, con el sentimiento y la intensidad que debía de tener. La perfección en una garganta…

De la persona menos esperada.

Prácticamente, los chicos se lanzaron a los pies de su guitarrista rítmico y arreglista (sin contar que también era el lírico de la banda), suplicándole que fuera el vocalista principal.

El resultado: Todos terminaron con un yeso en el hospital.

Y, cuando los dieron de alta, la persecución por lograr que Levi fuera su vocalista fue una _pesadilla._

* * *

Un mes después de ese infierno, Hanji descubrió la razón del rechazo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Te avergüenza que te escuchen en el escenario? ¡¿Por eso no aceptas?! —Gritó, incrédula, al escuchar el motivo.

— _Shhh_. Mierda, no hagas tanto ruido… —Exigió, sin verla.

—¡Por Dios, Levi! ¡No sabía que fueras tan _tími_ -! —Pero el más bajo le tapó la boca a la chica agresivamente.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡¿No quieres publicarlo en el periódico?! —Vociferó, enfadado— Te voy a soltar porque no quiero que me babees la mano. Pero deja de decir idioteces.

Hanji asintió, sintiendo su boca siendo liberada.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal si, en el escenario _fueras tú_ , pero _no fueras tú_? —Propuso ella. Levi la miró como si acabara de soltar una barbaridad.

—… ¿Qué?

—Es decir, te pones algo encima… entonces, la gente te mira en el escenario, pero no te ve _a ti_. Realmente nadie sabrá cómo eres.

—… Que me disfrace. —Resumió el moreno.

—Exactamente. —Sonrió la chica— Mañana vence el plazo para entregar la canción. Sólo falta la parte vocal. Piénsalo. —Le pidió ella, dándole la pista. —Te estaremos esperando a lo que sea que decidas, sabes que eres importante para nosotros.

El azabache le arrebató el disco, gruñendo una maldición.

* * *

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué mierda pasó? —Preguntó el moreno, dos días después, sentado de piernas cruzadas sobre su sofá al oír a sus compañeros de banda entrar a su apartamento. Todos estaban sospechosamente callados, mirándose como pasándose la bola entre ellos: "Dile tú", "no, dile tú" era lo que parecían expresar sus ojos nerviosos.

Al ver esto, Levi se reincorporó y los miró seriamente.

—Escúpanlo. ¿No aceptaron? Tampoco es tan grave. —Expresó— De todos modos, no estábamos seguros de si íbamos a quedar. Sólo hay que seguir practicando.

Sin embargo, esa respuesta empeoró su reacción.

—Maldita sea, ¡ya hablen! —Ordenó, con voz potente. Entonces, entre la bola de cuatro personas, salió una Hanji aventada hacia adelante.

—Traidores. —Gruñó ella a los pies de su amigo, quien le dirigía un escrutinio peligroso, mirándola desde lo alto.

—Habla. —Sentenció, fríamente. Hanji tragó saliva. Y, temblorosa, comenzó:

—A-Amigo de mi alma…

—Déjate de mierdas y ve al punto.

La chica bajó la cabeza y, casi tartamudeando, dijo:

—P-Pulga de mi corazón… te tengo una noticia buena y otra mejor.

"¡No, Hanji, así no!" le cuchicheaban a lo lejos los "traidores". Hanji les devolvió una mirada de "ustedes me traicionaron, sucias ratas. Si el enano me va a matar, que se los cargue a ustedes también. Ustedes se vienen conmigo".

La mirada de Levi era mortífera.

—Entonces ¿cuál noticia quieres? —Preguntó Hanji, suavemente, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—La buena. Suelta. —Decidió el más bajo.

—¡Aceptaron la pista! ¡Empezamos a grabar en un mes! —Escandalizó la chica, levantándose con ánimo.

Los ojos grises se abrieron un poco, impresionados. Sus brazos cruzados. Los tres amigos temblando al saber que, después de esa noticia, seguía "la otra"…

"Dios mío, me voy a morir y no le di de comer a mi gato" pensó Moblit.

"Si hubiera sabido que todo acabaría así, hubiera comprado la piscina inflable que siempre soñé" reflexionó la castaña.

"Creo que dejé encerrado al abuelito de Hanji en el auto" recordó Erwin.

"Levi nos va a castrar. Aunque conmigo se tardará más" resolvió Mike.

Enseguida, el moreno dijo:

—Nada mal. Ahora _la mejor_ noticia.

Todos se quedaron helados. El terror recorriéndoles la espalda como un impulso eléctrico.

* * *

—¡Váyanse todos a la mierda! ¡Renuncio!

Tras Levi, se miraban cuatro personas envueltas en su cintura, tirando del moreno para que no se fuera. Levi arrastrándolos tras él mientras avanzaba con furia.

—¡Levi, escucha, es una gran oportunidad! —Rogó Hanji.

—¡Váyanse al diablo! —Vociferó el más bajo.

—¡Mike! ¡Agárrate del boiler! ¡Que no escape! —Rugió dramáticamente la castaña.

—¡Suéltenme, bola de mierdas! —Exigió Levi, con potencia.

—¡Por favor! ¡Éste es el sueño de los cinco! —Recordó el tecladista.

"¡Por favor, Levi, por favor!" Rogaron entre Hanji y Moblit.

—¡Hasta creen que voy a ser una puta travesti! —Gritó el azabache.

—Es algo artístico —justificó Erwin.

—¡¿Y luego qué sigue?! ¿Hacer privados en mi camerino? ¿Chupársela a los directivos? ¡Váyanse al puto infierno! —Despotricó.

—Levi, no eres una zorra para nosotros —le explicó Erwin.

—Sí, te queremos… —Agregó Hanji.

—Yo no te quiero, Levi, pero necesitamos tu voz para hacer mucho dinero —añadió Mike. Particularmente él era quien lo apretaba más fuerte… realmente quería ese dinero— ¿No has oído la canción? "Aprende algo, dinero…"

—O sea que soy una puta para ustedes. —Rescató el moreno— Para eso me partí el carajo en el conservatorio, para que me pongan un puto vestido y me avienten a los leones.

—Creo que los leones estarían muy asustados —comentó Moblit, recibiendo una ola de "sí, pobres leones".

—¡No lo voy a hacer! —Dio el ultimátum, Hanji y Moblit desbaratándose en lágrimas, Mike sufriendo por su dinero… y Erwin, bueno, él seguía jalando.

—¡Es nuestro sueño! —Declaró Mike.

—¡Sí, pensé que éramos un equipo como los de _Star Trek_! —Exclamó Hanji, para luego citar— "Las necesidades de la mayoría… —empezó, mientras seguía tirando de Levi—… superan las necesidades de unos cuantos, incluso las de uno mismo".

—¡No me vengas con mierdas de gente rara que muere virgen! —La cortó el moreno.

—¡Pero Levi! ¡Me dijiste que aceptarías si salías disfrazado! ¡Inténtalo un mes! —Propuso la castaña.

"¡Sí, Levi, un mes!" Se oyó un coro desesperado.

—¡Que me suelten, escorias! —Demandó.

—¡Levi, haremos huelga! ¡Nos desnudaremos afuera de tu casa hasta que aceptes! —Lo amenazó Hanji.

—¡Entiende, Levi! ¡El mundo se consume en dinero! —Ése fue Mike.

—Agh, maldita sea. —Murmuró el más bajito, al quedarse atorado en la puerta con toda esa gente tras él— Suéltenme, no puedo salir.

—¡NO! —Gritaron los cuatro.

—Suéltenme o los pateo.

—¡Nuestro sueño lo vale! —Decidieron Hanji, Moblit y Erwin, mientras que Mike declaraba "el dinero lo vale".

—No. Quiero. Vestirme. De mujer. —Murmuró Levi, con veneno.

—Sólo será para las entrevistas y los conciertos. —Aclaró Hanji.

—Sí, no serás mujer toda la vida. —Agregó Erwin.

—Tampoco te tienes que rasurar. —Dijo Moblit.

—Ni vas a empezar a menstruar —señaló la castaña.

—¡¿Sabes cuánto dinero nos darán?! —Explotó Mike.

Levi se paró en seco. Los chicos mirándose como diciendo "¿qué rayos pasó?"

—Por qué. —Fue lo único que preguntó, sin ver a nadie, sólo hacia enfrente.

Hanji se aclaró la garganta para responder: —Nos dijeron… que tu voz es como la de una cantante de ópera. Que es una mina de oro. Nos preguntaron quién era _nuestra_ vocalista. —Contó la mujer—… Y recordé que dijiste que, si cantabas en el escenario, te disfrazarías.

Levi bufó y expresó, cortantemente:

—Maldita sea. Les encanta aventarme a la puta hoguera.

—No eres tú, es el dinero —justificó Mike.

—Cállate, _poodle_. —Espetó Hanji.

—Pero ni crean que me pondré un puto sostén. Ni voy a hacer privados. Ni me van a vender como una zorra ni hablaré como princesa.

—¡No! —Dijeron, al borde de las lágrimas de felicidad. Excepto Erwin.

—Un mes. A ver cómo carajos sale esta mierda.

—¡Te queremos, Levi! —Chillaron Moblit y Hanji, mientras Mike pensaba en la isla que se iba a comprar y Erwin… bueno, nadie sabe qué pensaba Erwin.

* * *

Aquella noche, Levi había adoptado el nombre de su madre, _Kuchel_ , como su mote artístico. De ninguna manera se dejaría llamar Levi mirándose como una mujer. Simplemente, era como pisar su orgullo…

Habían pasado casi dos años de eso. Se habían topado con varios fracasos y piedras, hasta que empezaron a brotar los escalones. Realmente cada escalón era kilos y kilos de sufrimiento, de esfuerzo, desvelos y dolor. Nadie miraba eso. Sólo el producto final que a veces valoraban, a veces no.

Levi se miró en el espejo. Su rostro de un blanco marmoleo, sus ojos grises como dos joyas puras pero frías… Su pelo negro cayendo bajo sus hombros y por su espalda como una cascada de cabello oscuro y perfectamente liso; labios pintados de un rojo intenso, simétricos y sensuales. Una expresión molesta que nunca había aprendido a quitarse; parecía una mujer asqueada pero insoportablemente hermosa y fatal, la imagen perfecta de un canto como ése. El cuello alto del vestido que cubría su manzana de Adán, los guantes negros y largos que enfundaban unas manos que poco o nada tenían que ver con las de una fémina. Las mangas de tela fina, negra y traslúcida, en un vestido de varias capas, encajes y bordados al estilo gótico. El rostro de Levi era más bien redondo, no tenía un mentón prominente como el de Mike o Erwin; su cuerpo no mostraba la musculatura de éstos, a pesar de ser tan fuerte como ellos. Él era más bien bajito, más bien delgado… y, diablos. Si no mirabas más abajo, ni veías sus manos, su pecho o su manzana de Adán —como en ese instante en el que todo quedaba oculto tras su vestido— Levi podía pasar decentemente por una mujer. Además de que hacía poco había descubierto un truco con el que su voz se oía como la de una mujer fría y fastidiada, y no como él mismo.

Suspiró con pesadez y, justo en ese momento, escuchó unos toques en la puerta.

¿Acaso no podía estar en paz _ni siquiera_ en el camerino del programa?

"Carajo, ¿dónde están _mis-_?" Pensó, buscando con la mirada algunos zapatos cómodos por el suelo. Pero, rayos, sólo estaban estas estorbosas y sádicas zapatillas. No iba a andar descalzo por el piso, quién sabe si alguien había escupido o vomitado en el pasado. De mala gana, se calzó con los tacos y tuvo que admitir —casi muerto de la rabia— que había _aprendido_ a andar con esas suelas con clavos. Fueron mayores sus ganas de aprender a andar bien con esas cosas —que se sentían como dos mandíbulas de perro en los pies— que de caerse del escenario y mostrarle al mundo que era un pobre travestido. Ah, ése sí sería un notición para los medios.

Abrió la puerta con un gesto irritado, para encontrar a una chica del otro lado. Su ceja delgada se alzó con poco interés, repasándola de arriba abajo.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó, fingiendo no conocerla. La joven frente a él bajó la mirada y se estiró las manos, denotando nerviosismo.

—… Buenas noches. —Saludó ella, suavemente— ¿Imagino que usted es Kuchel? —Levi giró los ojos con hastío.

—¿Imagino que tú eres el aborto de la música? —Devolvió, de mala leche.

La expresión de la chica se ensombreció.

—Me preguntaba si tenía algunos minutos para hablar. Hay algo que quisiera comentarle. —Expresó, su voz apretada, ocultando algo.

—No, tengo mucho que hacer. —Contestó el moreno, cerrando la puerta con fastidio pero oyendo cómo alguien la detenía del otro lado.

—Pasaré entonces sin su consentimiento. —Decidió, enfadada, cerrando tras ella.

El semblante de Levi se tiñó de odio.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? —Arrastró las palabras. Era un hombre, usaría la fuerza para sacarla si se ponía pesada.

—Disculpe que comience tan abruptamente, pero sus comentarios hacia mí me parecieron bastante ofensivos. —Admitió, sin ir con rodeos.

Levi torció la boca con desinterés y expresó, secamente:

—La verdad duele.

—Ésa no fue la verdad. —Siseó ella— Ni siquiera fue una crítica. Fueron puros insultos. —Observó.

El moreno viró los ojos.

—Bueno, _ésa_ es mi opinión. Tu música es basura, diarrea, esperpento, mierda puesta junta: Y quienes no lo noten, tienen un serio trauma cerebral. —Criticó, con voz filosa.

Los ojos verdes se empequeñecieron con furia.

—Yo he sido muy respetuosa y paciente con usted —expresó—. En realidad, admiro su trabajo-

—No puedo decir lo mismo. —Soltó el moreno, tajantemente.

—Usted es hermosa y su voz es una bendición —continuó la castaña.

Levi no contestó.

—Me agradaría que dejara esos comentarios por la paz. —Confesó la chica, seriamente.

El moreno sonrió de manera torcida.

—… Si eso quieres, entonces aprende a _cantar_ y deja de _chillar_ como una puta mal follada —sentenció.

Entonces, notó algo muy extraño. La joven no le quitaba la mirada de encima, sus labios entreabiertos repasando su propia figura con el vestido gótico. Era como si…

—Me pones, Kuchel.

… Eso.

Y algo más.

Su voz sonó grave, los ojos grises de Levi agrandándose al notarlo. Era una voz ligeramente rasposa… incluso excitada.

—Además de mala cantante, lesbiana puta. —Escupió él, con rencor.

La castaña se quedó callada, acercándose lentamente al moreno.

—Desde que comenzaste tu carrera… he sentido una gran debilidad por ti. —Le confesó— Eres todo lo que he deseado ver en una mujer. —Aclaró, muy cerca del azabache, pero éste no desistió. No tenía miedo, se sentía fuerte y capaz de sacar a esta loca por los pelos, pero ese tono oscurecido de repente le causaba sospecha. Era tan poco y _casi nada_ femenino— Eres hermosa, no le temes a nada ni a nadie; eres talentosa, sarcástica, incluso cruel e insufriblemente sensual… ¿no te pone verte a ti misma?

—No, porque no soy una _enferma_. —Contestó el moreno, alzando el rostro con presunción.

—Tengo que confesarte un pequeño secreto. —Arrastró las palabras, mirando fijamente hacia los labios rojos de la vocalista gótica— No soy una _lesbiana_ puta.

—¿No lo eres? —Preguntó el azabache con extrañeza, repasando a la figura más alta, con hastío y burla.

—Eres todo lo que un _hombre_ desearía… —Le gruñó al oído, Levi sintiendo cómo tomaba su mano y la colaba por debajo de su vestido colorido, para _probarle_ sus palabras… para _demostrarle_ su hombría. Y, en cuanto el moreno lo _comprobó_ , desistió por impulso y soltó:

—¡¿Qué **_mierda_**?! —Vociferó entre con furia y con sorpresa, escuchando cómo la _chica_ cerraba la puerta tras _ella_ , con una dulce sonrisa.

—Creo que… estamos en la misma situación. La música nos ha hecho esto. —Le explicó, acercándose al moreno a una distancia algo prudente— ¿Cómo te llamas en verdad, Kuchel? Me encantaría… conocer a la persona que hay debajo de ti: Su cumpleaños, si ve el fútbol los domingos, qué clase de películas le gustan… todo lo quiero saber. —Le propuso, tomando la mano vestida con un guante negro. —En cambio, te contaré todo de la Erin que tanto desprecias, y que tanto te ama.

Aquello era tan inesperado para Levi, que no reaccionó cuando la castaña besó su mano y cada uno de sus dedos, mientras los ruidos de los besos pequeños se escuchaban por el camerino.

Aunque seguía anonadado, tuvo un presentimiento positivo, al ver que ambos estaban _condenados_ a lo mismo…

Parecía que ya tenía algo que hacer en esas vacaciones alejadas de la música.

Insultar a _Erin_ en su cara, decirle que si Bach oyera su música se retorcería en su tumba, con una furia tal que se volvería zombi e iría a despertar a Beethoven, Mozart, Chopin y Liszt para ir juntos a crucificar a la niñita tarada de movimientos ridículos que vendía millones por canciones huecas y destartaladas. Ofenderla. Eso le prometía cierta diversión al moreno.

Y ver a _Erin_ besar su mano enguantada, oírla expresar que la amaba, insistiéndole que quería conocer a la persona debajo de la mujer gótica de ojos fríos y canto celestial.

Eso no sonaba tan mal.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Notas** : Gracias por leer. Una idea algo extraña que no sé si planteé bien, pero se hizo el intento.

Por último, el título **_"Femme Fatale"_** viene de una canción de **_León Larregui_** ( **Zoé** ).

Cualquier crítica constructiva, compra de boletos o comentario es bienvenido.


End file.
